Not What It Seems
by starrrz
Summary: Van Helsing hears something interesting. But it's Jonno who has to do the legwork.
1. Chapter 1

**[ A/N: Part one of four? Five? Not sure yet! Based on a plot bunny from werepuppyblack - Jonno uses Robin to get to Vlad. Shifted the focus to Van Helsing as the, well, nasty one... ]**

"Branagh," Mr. Van Helsing said, taking the sandpaper from the boy's hand, "You're not trying to start a fire. When sanding wood, you want to move your hand slowly and steadily, like _this_." Van Helsing demonstrated on the chair leg in front of him, looking up angrily at the sound of snickering. "Price, _what_ is so funny?"

"Nothing, Sir." Price smirked, sharing a look with Davis. Van Helsing made a mental note to separate them at the earliest opportunity. "It's just that if anyone knows how to stroke wood, it's Branagh, ain't it?"

The girls on the table in front started giggling. As he looked around the room Van Helsing realised that many more were stifling their own laughter behind cupped hands. He put the sandpaper down and eyed Branagh up with new curiosity. The boy's cheeks were flushing red, his gaze resolutely on the desk. Count, on the other hand, had twisted round in his seat to glare at Price.

"And why is that?" Van Helsing made his way to the back of the classroom, only stopping once he was looming over Price's shoulder. "Could it be because, unlike you, Branagh has actually attended more than two of my lessons this term?"

Price met his gaze, his face betraying only the slightest trace of fear. "No, Sir. It's 'cos Branagh's a –" The bell rang, drowning out whatever it was Price had been about to say. He watched the class file out, hurriedly scrawling out a lunchtime detention slip for Price. This was interesting. Very interesting.

**xXx**

"Nobody believes Price anyway." Vlad said in a way he hoped was comforting. Robin just shrugged and kept his gaze on the floor. Vlad bit his lip. He didn't really know what to say that would cheer Robin up.

After a few moments he said quietly, "They say it about me too."

"No! They don't!" Robin hissed at him and Vlad took an instinctive step back at the angry tone. "Everyone's all over you since you wore that _stupid_ crown!"

Vlad looked up to see Delila and her friends staring at him, they started giggling and whispering to each other as soon as they realised he was looking at them in return. He looked away, embarrassed. He wished, not for the first time, that he could find a way to make Robin understand that he didn't _want_ everyone to like him. That it wasn't _him_, it was just the vampire pheromones starting to make an impact now he was getting older.

Robin pushed past him before he could say anything, "Just leave me alone Vlad. I'll see you later."

Vlad watched him go miserably. The only person he actually wanted to fall for him, and Robin couldn't be _less_ interested if he tried.

**xXx**

In the staffroom Van Helsing made straight for Mr. Perkins, head of the art department, who was busy pinning something to the notice board. He made a show of reading the poster. "So," he gestured at the board, "you're co-ordinating this new anti-bullying scheme then?"

"That's right."

Van Helsing stepped back a little, subtly pressing a hand across his nose. Jonno had been right; Perkins _did_ smell like rotting flesh. "I wanted to have a word with you actually, about Robin Branagh."

Mr. Perkins sighed. "Robin? What's he done now?"

"Nothing, nothing." Van Helsing plastered a look of concern on his face. If anyone would be able to confirm Price's accusations, it would be Perkins. From what he'd heard Branagh had spent every free moment in the art room before Count had turned up. "I'm just a little worried about him. Some of the other boys have been giving him a hard time." He leant in closer – doing his best not to breathe in – and continued in hushed tones, "Because of his _preferences_."

They both fell silent for a moment as Mr. Jenkins, the games teacher walked past. Once gone Van Helsing continued, "I thought he might have confided in you. Obviously I want to be able to support him. Carol's leaving soon and I'll be taking over as his form tutor." Perkins nodded seriously and Van Helsing bit back a grin. "But, I don't want to make things worse for him by just assuming."

"He's not said anything," Perkins said slowly, "_but_ I wouldn't be at all surprised." He gave Van Helsing a half smile, "I don't think he handed in a piece of artwork all last year that wasn't of Vlad Count."

"But they're not?" Van Helsing waved a hand to encapsulate whatever it was Vlad and Robin might be.

"God, no." Perkins shook his head, "They'd never be able to keep something like that quiet, not in this place. You know what it's like though, they're all potty over Count!"

The bell went to signal the end of break and both men collected up their folders. On the way out of the staffroom Perkins caught his eye again and said, "Only approach him if you have to. It looks like Count isn't going to break friends with him, and that's the main thing."

Van Helsing nodded. It was, wasn't it?

**xXx**

"Jonno!"

Jonno sighed as his Dad slid into the seat next to him, putting an arm about his shoulder and pulling him close. He recognised that tone. It said 'I want you to make a prat of yourself for me.' He hit the 'pause' button and turned to face him, "Yes?"

"Don't be like that. I just want to spend a little quality time with my son; is that a crime?"

"It is if it involves trying to kill the Counts again."

Van Helsing chuckled and looked away. Jonno felt his heart sink.

"The Counts? No. You know we have to play that _very_ carefully." Jonno shook his head. It had taken months for him to be able to remember what the Counts _were_ with anything approaching clarity. Even now he wasn't entirely convinced. His Dad ruffled his hair and continued, "This is about you." He paused, sucking in air through his teeth before speaking again, "You haven't got a girlfriend, have you?"

"What's that got to do with you!?" Jonno snapped, scowling at the television screen. No, he didn't. And he couldn't see the situation changing anytime soon, not unless that sneer of disgust Chloe Branagh had given him earlier as she passed him in the maths corridor had been code for 'I love you, meet me later' at any rate.

"Nothing, son." Van Helsing eyed him up in a way that made Jonno squirm uncomfortably; he was definitely up to something. "Nothing."

Jonno turned back to his computer game, expecting his Dad to leave. Ten minutes later Van Helsing was still sat there. Jonno threw the controller down to the table in exasperation. "Just spit it out. What do you want me to do this time? Talk Vlad into a visit to the _Tan Shack_? Post Ingrid a sun lamp? Put that stupid dress on and pretend to be the pizza delivery girl?" He put on a mocking voice, "Garlic, garlic and extra garlic. That'll be £6.99 please. Have a nice day."

His Dad just grinned from ear to ear. "That's the spirit Jonno!"


	2. Chapter 2

Robin glanced curiously at the door again; that was definitely Jonno Van Helsing pacing the corridor. He caught sight of the other boy peering through the window and hurriedly returned his gaze to his sketchbook. He picked up his pencil and started drawing with heavy handed carelessness, neither happy nor overly surprised to look down and see a likeness of Vlad staring up at him. Angrily he set about scrawling over the top of it.

When the door finally opened he kept his gaze down, working the side of the pencil in thick black arcs across the sheet. He heard rather than saw Jonno hesitate for a long moment before sliding into the seat opposite him. "So," Jonno said, "Vlad not about?"

Robin clenched the pencil in his hand so hard he was surprised it didn't snap. Why couldn't anyone, just once, want to speak to him about something other than Vlad? He ground out, "It's Thursday. He's at rugby practice." Scowling, he went on, "What do _you_ want Vlad for anyway?"

A few months ago he wouldn't have needed to ask, but a lot had changed since then. Jonno and his Dad didn't remember any of it, he knew. It had taken him weeks before he had remembered properly himself, and that had only been because Vlad had helped him. Jonno fidgeted nervously for a moment, "I just wanted to speak to you actually." He glanced at the door before continuing, "Don't get the chance normally, with Vlad's fanclub in the way."

Jonno was blushing now and Robin peered at him curiously. Nobody ever went out of their way just to speak to _him_. "Have you seen the posters for that new film in town, _Vampire Vixens: The Last Bite?"_

"With Zoltox Ravon?" Robin asked with more enthusiasm than he'd intended, "Looks awesome, doesn't it?"

Jonno nodded and shifted anxiously before speaking in a rush, "Do you want to come see it with me tonight?" Robin frowned, trying to make out the question. "No? Thought not." Jonno stood up quickly, "You're probably busy, and Vlad will be –"

"I'm not busy." Robin cut in. Vlad would be at explorer scouts and not sparing him a second thought, he was sure of it.

"You don't have to." Jonno was stammering now, glancing at the door every few moments, "I just heard Price say yesterday that you – I thought you might – I mean –"

"Are you asking me out!?"

"No!" There was scuffling in the corridor but Robin kept his gaze on Jonno, heart pounding in his chest. "Yes. I mean yes, I am."

Robin looked down at his sketchbook, at the dark scribble and the barely visible outline of a face. If he agreed then everyone would know, _Vlad_ would know. But, he thought suddenly, everyone already _suspected_. Taking a deep breath he met Jonno's gaze and nodded. "Cool."

**xXx**

"Well done, Jonno!"

Jonno shook his head in exasperation as he pushed past his Dad into the hallway. "What am I going to do now!?" He had never seriously been expecting Robin to agree to his Dad's latest idiotic plan.

Van Helsing plastered a false smile on his face as Mr. Perkins went past them, looking at them both curiously as he carried his lunch tray back to the art room. Van Helsing glanced over his shoulder to check he had gone inside before continuing; "Win his trust, make yourself indispensable. Once we have an in to the castle we can start working on ridding Stokely of the vampiric scourge _forever_."

"Yeah, that's great." Jonno narrowed his eyes, "I meant tonight! What am I going to do tonight!? About this," he pulled a face and flung an arm out agitatedly, "_date?_"

"What? Oh, right, I see." Jonno smiled at his Dad in relief. Van Helsing rooted around in his pocket for a moment, "Here we are, £20 ought to do it." He handed it to Jonno, oblivious to his horrified expression. "Get yourself some popcorn too."

**xXx**

"You look very nice Robin." Mrs. Branagh smiled to herself as Robin tugged at the collar of his freshly ironed shirt self-consciously. Mina had already rung her to tell her the news. She could scarcely believe it; Robin about to go on his first real date.

"He looks like a right gay boy." Ian said around a mouthful of apple, "What did you say this girl's name was again?"

"I didn't." Robin said, toeing his shoes on.

"Sure you haven't made her up?" Paul asked, grinning.

"Yeah," Ian smirked, "like Mr. Flopsy, the big pink bunny rabbit?"

"Shut up! That was years ago."

"Boys!" Mrs. Branagh jumped out of her seat at the sound of the doorbell. Chloe led a rather intimidated looking Jonno into the kitchen. Mrs. Branagh beamed, "Don't they make a lovely couple?"

The twins just gaped openly.

**xXx**

"Sorry about that. They're _so_ embarrassing."

"Don't worry about it. You've met my Dad! He's never happy unless he's making a _total_ embarrassment of himself."

Robin smirked at him and Jonno relaxed a little. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad. They could just watch the film, like mates. Then walk home, like mates. And say goodnight – like mates.

"You're getting wet." Robin said and Jonno shrugged, he'd forgotten his umbrella and they were both huddled under Mrs. Branagh's spare. "Here." Robin wrapped an arm around his shoulders, pulling him in closer. "That's better, isn't it?" Jonno forced a smile. He'd been wrong; it _was_ going to be bad. Really bad.

**xXx**

Vlad dashed the last few meters to the Branagh's house, eager to get out of the torrential rain. Scouts had been cancelled because of flooding on the ring road into Stokely. Sometimes he really wished his Dad would just relent and let them have a telephone, and then he wouldn't have had to go out in the rain to find out first hand.

He shivered as he waited for someone to answer the door, and wondered if Robin would let him borrow some of his clothes. And, if he did, would Robin notice if he didn't give them back. He imagined curling up with one of Robin's T-shirts instead of Mr. Cuddles and rang the doorbell again. If he couldn't have Robin himself, then the least fate could offer him was something that smelled of him.

Mrs. Branagh pulled the door open. "Oh, Vlad, you poor thing, you're _soaking!_ Come in." She shut the door behind him and he tugged off his shoes and coat. "Robin isn't here but Chloe's up in her room."

"Where is he?" Vlad asked, a little too sharply.

"Don't you know?" asked Paul, rummaging through the fridge. "He's on a _date_."

Ian, who was leaning against the kitchen worktop eating a biscuit, started laughing. "And, that's not even the best bit. He's on a date – with _Jonno Van Helstinks_!"

Paul howled with laughter, slapping at his thigh. "I hope you give him a proper ribbing tomorrow!"

Vlad just nodded dumbly, feeling like someone had just kicked him squarely in the gut. Not even Mrs. Branagh's entreaty to go up and help himself to Robin's wardrobe could soften _that_ blow.

**xXx**

Robin glanced at Jonno nervously, barely noticing anything about the film. He didn't know what he was supposed to do. Paul always said this was the point where you should put your hand across the girl's shoulders and stroke your fingers across her chest. But, Jonno wasn't a girl and Robin didn't think it would have quite the same effect.

The first part might be alright though, he thought. It had worked on the walk there at least. Cautiously he stretched out his arm and crept it along Jonno's shoulders. Jonno tensed and Robin bit his lip, wondering if that was a good sign or not. When his fingers reached the nape of Jonno's neck he traced them softly through Jonno's hair, and then stroked his fingertips across the exposed skin. His gaze flickered between his fingers and Jonno's profile, bathed in the screen lighting, and wondered if Jonno would let him kiss him.

Jonno shivered and turned to look at him with wide, dark eyes. Robin reluctantly removed his hand. "Don't you like it?" He leant in closer to whisper, breathing in the smell of Jonno's aftershave. Jonno shivered again and shifted closer, until their sides were pressed tight together.

"No, I do like it." Jonno sounded surprised and Robin smiled proudly; he must be doing something right. He replaced his arm and risked pressing a chaste kiss to Jonno's cheek. Vlad might have his own fanclub, but _he_ was the one with a cute date.


	3. Chapter 3

**[ Chapter Summary: Vlad knows the score. But Robin doesn't want to know. ]**

"Well, what did you find out?" Van Helsing asked eagerly, sliding into a seat at the dining table.

Jonno looked up from his cereal and pulled a face, "He thinks I've got nice eyes?"

"About Vlad!"

"We didn't really talk about him." Jonno shifted uncomfortably and hoped his Dad wouldn't press the issue and ask what they _had_ done. He'd spent most of the night awake trying to convince himself that it had just been a nightmare, that he hadn't really let Branagh snog him goodnight. Or, if he had, then he hadn't _enjoyed_ it.

Luckily his Mum entered the room before his Dad could pry any further. "So," she sat down next to him, grinning widely, "when are you seeing him again?"

"He was just asking if Robin could come round for tea tonight, weren't you Jonno?"

"I wasn't!" Jonno shook his head.

His Mum smiled at him, putting her orange juice down. "I think that's a lovely idea Jonno. I'd like to meet him properly."

"I don't think he'd want to."

"Don't be silly Jonno, you don't give yourself enough credit!" His Dad gave him a warning glare, before plastering a false smile on for his Mum. "We'd both like to meet him, ask him a few _questions_."

"That's settled then." His Mum stood, picking up his empty dish and carrying it to the sink. "I'll give Elizabeth a ring at lunchtime and let her know."

His Dad gave him a grin, grabbing a piece of toast and leaving the table. Jonno just buried his head in his hands for a long moment. He wished they'd never come to Stokely.

**xXx**

"Oh my days, what's that smell!?"

Robin looked up at the sound of Price yelling across the classroom, heart speeding up as his gaze fell upon Jonno standing nervously in the doorway. Their eyes met and the other boy started towards him.

"Piss off back to your own form room Van Helstinks!" Davis called, throwing a scrunched up worksheet in his direction. "You can take Branagh with you, we won't miss him."

Jonno pushed through the usual crowd of girls surrounding Vlad, and leant in to speak to him. "Do you want to come over mine for tea tonight?" Jonno asked quietly, his cheeks burning. Robin squirmed in his seat, his hands sweaty where they were clenched around his latest issue of 'True Crime' magazine. Ian and Paul had been wrong; Jonno _did_ want to see him again. Ignoring Vlad's scowl he nodded wordlessly up at Jonno.

Kelsey, who was perched on the edge of the desk telling Vlad his hair was looking especially hot today, laughed. "Aw, ain't that sweet? He's asking Branagh round for tea!"

"Fuck me!" Davis responded, "You don't want to invite Branagh, he'll eat you out of house and home!"

"Hear that!" Price grinned, slouching back in his seat. "You'll put him out on the streets Branagh. He already lives in a caravan like a proper gyppo!"

Before Robin had chance to think about how much of a _stupid_ idea it was, he was on his feet. He slammed his palms down on the desk, leaning over Price threateningly. "Take. That. Back!"

Price sneered at him and would have swung for him, he was sure, had Miss. Evans not chosen that moment to arrive. "What's going on here!? Robin, sit down! And, Jonathan, get back to your own registration group! I can't leave you alone for five minutes!"

Robin did as he was told, managing a half smile for Jonno that lasted only as long as it took the other boy to get through the door. He was _dead_.

**xXx**

"You're dead Branagh!"

Vlad pushed past the girls accosting him with more force than usual. He'd told Robin he'd meet him outside English but, as usual, he'd been held up by people _pawing_ at him. "Leave him alone!"

Price removed the arm he was using to pin Robin to the wall. "Alright Count, keep your hair on. I wasn't going to hurt him."

"Just keep your hands _off_ him." Although he hadn't intended it, the words came out as a low growl. The _thought_ of anyone touching Robin drove him mad. He'd spent all morning studiously not looking at Jonno. When he'd turned up to speak to Robin earlier he'd felt as though he could happily wrench him in two.

Price shook his head in disgust and disappeared, his whole gang following. Vlad moved closer to Robin, wanting to check he was alright when a gaggle of high pitched voices broke out behind him, singing his praises for having 'rescued' Robin. He cursed under his breath as Robin's expression went from grateful to murderous in thirty seconds flat.

"I don't need _rescuing_, Vlad. I could 'ave taken him myself."

"I know." Vlad lied, dragging Robin by his arm – in spite of his struggling - into the building and not stopping until they were in the boys' bathroom. Once inside Robin jerked away from his grip and glared at him.

"Do you ever stop showing off!?" He pointed at the door, the sound of girls' voices still clear, "You make out you hate it, but you don't. You love being the centre of attention!"

"I can't help it!" Vlad yelled up at Robin, like he could vent all his frustration if he just shouted loud enough. "I was trying to help you. It's not my fault if you're stupid enough to fall for _Jonno Van Helsing's_ lies!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Robin's tone was low and dangerous and, had he not been seething with anger, Vlad would never have pushed further. As it was he flung his arms out in frustration and spat the conclusions he'd come to whilst lying awake all night, still wearing Robin's favourite shirt.

"I've not been being paranoid. He _does_ remember! He's just using you to get to me!"

Robin shook his head, expression bitter. "You just can't bear the thought of someone liking me instead of you, can you?" He stepped closer, hissing down at him, "And don't say you're just trying to look out for me because we both know you're not. As soon as _they_," he motioned at the door and his waiting 'fanclub' again, "turn up,_ I_ might as well be invisible."

"That's not true!"

"Whatever." Robin pushed past him and out through the door. Vlad just stared at his reflection and wondered how he'd managed to make the day go from bad to disastrous in under five minutes.

**xXx**

"How much garlic have you put in this!?" Jonno grimaced up at him and Van Helsing smirked.

"It's good for you Jonno. Come on Robin, tuck in."

The boy looked suspicious for a moment, before dutifully eating a forkful. Van Helsing sat down next to Jonno, who hissed at him, "He's not the vampire."

"It's not for that." He whispered back, doing his best not to attract Mina's attention. She'd go mad if she found out he was slaying again. "It's to make him keep his distance." He gave Jonno a significant look, smiling as understanding fell over his features.

"So Robin," Mina glared at them both, presumably for not making small talk, "do you still see much of Vlad these days?"

Robin scowled down at his plate. It had been the talk of the staff room at lunchtime, how Branagh had asked Mr. Walker from the maths department if he could be moved anywhere but next to Vlad. "Yeah. When Vlad's not too busy with his _fanclub_."

Mina smiled what he thought of as her counselling smile. "I'm sure he doesn't mean it."

Robin shrugged and Van Helsing watched him carefully. If this was going to work he couldn't afford for Branagh and Count to fall out. He spent the rest of the meal formulating a plan for Jonno to follow. Failure was not an option.


	4. Chapter 4

**[ Chapter Summary: Interlude - ****Robin is convinced. A/N: I do actually think Robin would make a pretty good BF; along with the other Branagh boys, they all seem to have been brought up to believe they need to worship the ground their other half walks on! (Though I don't think Vlad would benefit from this cos years of friendship would probably mean Robin doesn't feel like he has to try...) ]**

"I expect they're alone in his room now." Ingrid smirked as she swung her feet up to rest on the table, the heavy boots thudding as they made contact with the wood. "They'll be sat close on Van Helsing's bed, Branagh will probably be holding his hand. Staring deep into his eyes." She let her gaze fall on Vlad's stricken face and grinned wider, "Leaning in to kiss him."

Vlad stormed to his feet and Ingrid raised her voice as he disappeared upstairs, "Should have told him when you had the chance, shouldn't you?"

**xXx**

Jonno turned his head so Robin's lips landed on his cheek. As ever his Dad's 'brilliant' plan had a flaw – they'd both eaten just as much garlic as the other and it was doing nothing to keep Robin's hands to himself.

"I, er, don't think we should. Not with my Dad about."

"Why? He's okay with it, isn't it?" Robin sounded so genuinely concerned that Jonno couldn't help but feel guilty. He'd been thinking more of the fact that his Dad was bound to have his ear pressed up against his bedroom door. Rather than answer he got up and started rummaging through his pile of computer games.

"Is 'Call of Duty' alright? I've got the new one somewhere."

"Jonno." Robin had a hand on his arm and Jonno turned to face him reluctantly. "Is this about Vlad?"

"You know?" Jonno was surprised to feel relieved. The whole plan was idiotic; what was he supposed to do? Get an invite to the Counts' and then whip round with his – blatantly non-existent – slayer reflexes and drive a stake through each of them? "I'm really sorry."

"It's not your fault!" Robin tugged at his arm and he sat, frowning in confusion. "We fell out because Vlad's being a jerk." His tone turned bitter, "He's just jealous that there's someone who doesn't want to get down and grovel at his feet."

"Right, yeah." He attempted to laugh but it fell flat. So, he hadn't been found out. He heard footsteps outside his bedroom and looked at his hands. It didn't solve anything though. What would happen once Robin did realise? Once Vlad found out? It wasn't a nice thought.

"Look," Robin took one of his hands, "Me and Vlad will be alright." Robin flashed him a small smile and Jonno wasn't sure if his heart skipped a beat because of the thrill it sent through him, or the outright terror he felt at the thrill it sent through him. "When _Vlad_ apologises to me."

Jonno smiled nervously back at him and spoke in hushed tones, just in case his Dad was still loitering outside the door. "Thanks for standing up for me earlier, you didn't have to."

"I know." Robin leant in again, stopping just before their lips would have touched, his eyes dark, "But I wanted to." This time Jonno didn't turn away.


	5. Chapter 5

**[ Chapter Summary: The following Friday. Mina realises something isn't right. Ingrid has an agenda all of her own. ]**

"Have you seen Eric?" Mina Van Helsing asked the room's sole occupant, Mr. Perkins.

The man hastily swallowed his bite of sandwich and nodded. "He's supervising detentions over in A corridor. I had Robin Branagh complaining to me about it earlier." He smiled at her, "In his own words 'he's just got it in for me.'"

Mina shook her head and shut the door, detouring from her initial destination – the sofa – at the last moment in favour of a chair. Perkins really needed a better deodorant. "Honestly he's so over protective, I even caught him eavesdropping on the pair of them outside Jonno's bedroom. If he had it his way I don't think Jonno would be allowed within ten feet of him."

"But I thought –" Perkins frowned and cut himself off. "No, it doesn't matter."

"No, go on." Mina insisted.

"It's just that he seemed so encouraging. I heard him congratulating Jonno after he asked Branagh out; I was just coming back from the canteen." Perkins paused. "And he even did some fishing for Jonno, came to me and asked if there was anything between Branagh and Count."

"Did he?" Mina asked, her mood souring. Everything always came back to the Counts with Eric. She thought of Jonno's reluctance to have Robin round for tea and frowned. She should have seen it sooner; Eric could never stop _meddling_.

"I'm sure he had the best intentions," Perkins said, misreading her expression, "It still comes as a shock when you see them start growing up. When my Fiona got her first boyfriend I…"

Mina let the words wash over her. She and Jonno needed to sit down and talk.

**xXx**

"Mam! Where's my shirt!?" Mrs. Branagh looked up as Robin stropped into the kitchen, bare chested and scowling. He'd been slamming about upstairs for the better part of twenty minutes, insisting he didn't want anything to eat and, no, he didn't know why he'd been kept behind. Again.

"Eurgh! Put it away!" Ian held out a hand to shield his eyes.

"Robin!" Paul protested, "I'm trying to eat!"

Mrs. Branagh just smiled at him placidly; she'd long accepted that there was no point in getting involved in their bickering. "Which shirt love?"

"My _favourite_ one! With the crosses on."

"Oh, Vlad borrowed it when he was here the other night."

"What!? You know Vlad never gives anything back!"

"Bit like you then, isn't he? You still owe me that £10 Robin." Chloe said, glaring at her brother. Robin pulled a face but otherwise ignored her.

"Why don't you wear your red one instead?" Mrs. Branagh suggested. "It looks very smart."

"Because," Robin yelled, inches away from stomping his foot in frustration, "I don't want to wear the red one!"

Mrs. Branagh watched the outburst with a knowing smile. She privately thought it was cute, the way he was so worked up over this under-18s disco. Mina, who she had met for coffee the previous morning, had said that Jonno was getting insufferable too. Out loud she said, "You could go and see Vlad, ask for it back."

"I don't have time now!" Robin looked at the clock on the wall and scowled harder, "Fine! I'll just wear the red one and look like an idiot then!" Robin stormed from the room, stomping up the stairs.

Ian called after him, "You do anyway!"

**xXx**

"Is that Branagh's?"

"No!" Vlad said hurriedly, trying to shove it under a pile of other clothes.

"Yes it is." Ingrid snatched it from him, smirking widely, "It smells of him. You are so pathetic."

"Did you want something? Or did you just pay a visit to tell me I was the biggest loser in the Western hemisphere?" Vlad asked sarcastically. He was intending on spending the night alone in his room, feeling sorry for himself. The sooner Ingrid went away, the sooner he could make a start.

"Don't be stupid Vlad. You're the biggest loser in the entire universe." She dropped down onto his bed, sneering in disgust as she looked around the mess in his room. "But, luckily for you, I've decided to take pity on you."

Vlad just stared at her suspiciously. "What!?" Ingrid snapped, "Can't a sister do something nice for her brother?"

"Not when the sister is you, no."

"Fine." Ingrid sighed. "I'm _bored_. Let's go and show the slayer what happens when you mess with a Dracula." She pouted at him, reminding Vlad more of an excited child than a bloodthirsty vampiress.

"No." Vlad had to look away as he said it. He hoped Ingrid couldn't pick up on the part of him that would like nothing more than to terrify Jonno into keeping his hands off of Robin. He had finally relented and apologised to Robin, even though he stood by what he'd said. The Van Helsings were definitely up to something. Mr. Van Helsing was forcing the three of them to sit together at every available opportunity, even giving Robin a detention when he'd protested.

In a way he'd been glad Robin had done it first. His own patience was hanging by a thread. It wasn't so bad during lessons but, at lunchtimes, it felt like everything was just working against him. Every time he got rid of one group of admirers, another would turn up and Jonno would have Robin's attention focussed entirely on him. He closed his eyes as he thought of the dopey grin Robin invariably had plastered on his face whenever Jonno was around. It made him want to punch something.

"Come on." Ingrid wheedled, no doubt sensing his indecision. "You _know_ they remember. You said so yourself." She stood up and pressed Robin's shirt back into his hands, "And what about poor _Robin_? Think of how upset he'll be if you do nothing and he finds out the hard way. Loverboy only wants him for one thing. _You_."

Vlad fidgeted with Robin's shirt. "If – _if_ – we go, you can't hurt him."

"Of course not." Ingrid grinned at him in a way that sent a cold shiver down his spine. "_I_ wouldn't dream of it."

**xXx**

"It's _not_ working. Vlad doesn't like me anymore now than he did last week!"

"_Jonno_." Jonno scowled as his Dad put an arm round his shoulder, "That doesn't matter. Robin likes you. And Vlad likes Robin. Just keep at it and Vlad will have to accept this is the way things are. With a man on the inside we can keep Stokely safe." His Dad looked at him seriously, "We can keep _your mother_ safe."

Jonno bit his lip and looked away. How could he tell his Dad the real reason he didn't want anything more to do with the 'plan'? He scarcely wanted to admit it to himself. Every time he thought of Robin finding out this was all some elaborate trick, it made him feel sick.

"Eric." His Mum stood in the doorway, arms folded across her chest, "A word."

His Dad gave him a final imploring look before leaving the room. Jonno pulled his knees up to his chin, doing his best to ignore the sound of raised voices coming through the flimsy door. They were arguing over him, he knew, and it made him feel worse than any of his Dad's guilt trips. If his Mum found out about the slaying she'd leave again. And this time she probably wouldn't come back.

The door opened again and his Mum smiled at him, shutting it softly before sitting next to him on the bed. "Sorry about that." Jonno shrugged, but didn't say anything, the silence stretching out.

"Jonno," His Mum started cautiously, "If there's something troubling you; you know you can talk to me about it, don't you? I mean it, anything at all."

"What good is talking about it going to do?" It was the wrong answer, and he knew it. His Mum now had that determined glint in her eye, the one that meant she wasn't going to stop digging until she got the truth.

"It's your Dad, isn't it? He's been giving you a hard time." Jonno stayed silent, not wanting to give anything away. She tried a different tact. "You like Robin a lot, don't you? I can tell." He looked up at her warily. "Don't give up on him just because your Dad likes to interfere."

Jonno wished it were that simple. It felt like everywhere he went his Dad was following, breathing down his neck and demanding to know why he hadn't made any practice. He wished he could just turn round and say that, at least whenever Robin was near him, the last thing on his mind was _Vlad Count_.

His Mum put a hand on his shoulder, "Robin likes you a lot too, you know. He's put up with a lot of teasing over this. And," she grinned at him, "he even ate your Dad's cooking for you." Jonno couldn't help but smile back at her. That meal had been _disgusting_.

"Come on," she stood up and handed him the shirt hanging on the wardrobe door, "you don't want to be late."

Later, walking in the cold winter air, he did his best not to think about the way his Dad had been sulking, arms folded at the dining table, as he'd left. He made a similar effort to forget about vampires and slaying and _Vlad_, who he knew for a fact wasn't going to be there tonight. Instead he concentrated on one thought: _He likes me too_. And if he was very lucky, he thought, smiling as the Branagh's house came into view, Robin would never have to find out he'd been anything other than serious about him.


	6. Chapter 6

**[ Chapter Summary: Part 6 of 8? Yeah keeps getting longer... In which misunderstanding is rife and threats are made. ]**

"The music in 'ere is rubbish!" Robin grimaced as McFly blared across the room. It was just as lame as he'd known it would be. Even worse than the last Valentine's disco when he'd sat on his own in a corner all night while Vlad _had_ to dance with almost every girl at school, lest he hurt someone's feelings. His feelings, he'd long since been forced to accept, didn't matter.

Not to Vlad, at least.

"What did you expect?" Jonno teased, smiling at him in a way that made his stomach flutter and the long, painful, months he'd spent pining hopelessly for Vlad seem little more than a bad memory, "This _is_ Stokely."

Robin grinned in response, shifting closer so that their shoulders were touching as they leant together against the wall. He felt the tentative press of fingers against his own and glanced up to see Jonno looking steadfastly into the middle distance, his cheeks burning with colour. Robin clasped Jonno's hand – all of a sudden he could think of nowhere he'd rather be - and wished he could just press Jonno back against the wall and snog him.

Price's glare and hiss of "benders" as he pushed past them was enough to convince him it wouldn't be his best idea. He settled for scowling at Price's retreating back and clutching Jonno's hand tighter. The name calling didn't really bother him that much; people had been calling him a freak for as long as he could remember. What _did_ bother him was the way Jonno was having to put up with the same treatment. It was no wonder, he conceded, that Van Helsing looked at him like he was slime every time he passed him in the corridor. Contrary to Vlad's accusations, he'd come to the conclusion that the man's recent behaviour boiled down to one thing: Van Helsing hated him.

Or, Robin thought slyly, he hated him making designs on his son. Van Helsing seemed to be doing his best to split them up, or else make them sit with Vlad at every given opportunity; presumably to ensure they couldn't do anything more than talk without being set upon by a swarm of Vlad's admirers. He was still certain that Van Helsing had been trying to poison him the night he went round for tea. _And_, he was always having a go at Jonno, hissing at him in hushed tones and pointing back in his direction. If Jonno even _thought_ his Dad might be around he was so jumpy and nervous it took all his charm just to get Jonno to hold his hand.

As if he could read his thoughts, Jonno chose that moment to tug at his hand softly, but insistently. He let himself be manoeuvred to stand in front of the other boy, raising an eyebrow in question. The answer came with the hand Jonno brought up to rest in his hair, and the way his eyes lowered, gaze fixed on his mouth. Robin pressed closer happily; if Van Helsing didn't like it, then, that was his own problem.

**xXx**

"Touch me again," Ingrid spat into the face of some boy Vlad vaguely recognised from the year below, "and I'll snap your spine in two. Do you understand!?" The boy paled and shook and literally _ran_ the moment Ingrid released the grip on his arm.

"Filthy breather scum." Ingrid muttered, glaring nastily around the room.

Vlad wondered why this had ever seemed a good idea and then, from across the room, he spotted Robin leaning against the wall, and his breath caught. He looked so _stunning_. And, then, he noticed that Robin wasn't alone. That Robin was holding _Jonno's_ hand. Vlad bit back the urge to go over and tear Jonno's arm from its socket in a fit of jealousy, making do instead with glowering for all he was worth. If looks could kill, he thought bitterly, the only way Jonno would be leaving was in a body bag.

Smirking, Ingrid laid a hand on his shoulder, bending down so her gaze was level with his own as she took in the sight. "Aw, don't you think they look cute together?" Vlad watched in horror as Robin moved, leaning in to kiss Jonno, his hand coming up to touch Jonno's cheek in the way Vlad always fantasised Robin would do to _him_. "No? Why not, is Vladdy-kins jealous?" Ingrid asked, in the same mocking baby-voice.

Vlad jerked away from her touch. "_Yes!_ Alright!? Yes, I am."

Ingrid's tone was cold and serious. "Then do something about it."

**xXx**

"Eric, where are you going?"

Cringing, Van Helsing turned around to face his wife. "I was just, er, going to take the dog for a walk." He gave her his most winning smile.

Mina glared at him. "We don't have a dog."

"_Oh_." Van Hlsing grimaced. "That's right. Sometimes I just forget, I keep seeing poor Sooty's little face."

"We've _never_ had a dog."

"Didn't I ever tell you about Sooty?" Sensing defeat Van Helsing gave in and sat down at the table; there was no way he'd be able to get to that disco without raising suspicion, not after their argument. Mina slid into the seat opposite him, her expression shifting from anger to concern.

"I'm sorry about earlier, dragging up these old memories - but you _are_ putting a lot of pressure on Jonno. I understand that you don't like Vlad Count and," she shook her head, "I will admit he doesn't have the best reputation." They both paused for a moment to think of the fight they had had to put an end to at morning break, two girls hurling abuse at each other because Count had apparently promised to go out with both of them. Mina laid a hand on his arm, "But that doesn't mean Robin is the same. He's making a lot of effort for Jonno."

Van Helsing looked away. He knew _all_ about the effort Branagh was making. Jonno was going above and beyond for this mission; every time he turned round Branagh was clinging to Jonno like a limpet. Luckily the boy was so dense he seemed to be oblivious to the way Jonno tried to edge away from him.

"_And_," Mina said, tone determined, "Jonno really likes him. He'll be crushed if this doesn't work out." Van Helsing peered out of the rain lashed window. Mina really was convinced that Jonno wanted to be with Branagh. He settled back against the seat and smiled at her. Jonno really would be able to handle this on his own; and one day, he thought proudly, he was going to be a top class slayer.

**xXx**

Jonno let go of Robin's hand, moving his own to clutch at Robin's hip, his other hand tangled in his hair. Robin seemed to approve of the action because he shifted closer still, swiping his tongue cautiously against Jonno's. Jonno kissed back, dimly concerned that he probably wasn't doing it right; they hadn't exactly been queuing up wanting to practice with him. But Robin's enthusiasm only increased, so he supposed he couldn't be _that_ bad at it.

In fact, were it not for Vlad emerging from nowhere and tapping Robin on the shoulder, Jonno didn't think they'd have been coming up for air any time soon. He couldn't help feel smug at the look of irritation on Robin's face as he turned to face Vlad.

"Can I speak to you Robin? Alone?"

Robin looked back at him, eyes questioning, and he nodded. If he were honest he'd much rather Vlad just _go away_ and leave them alone, but, he supposed Vlad was Robin's best friend. He didn't want to look like a jealous weirdo or anything. Vlad half dragged Robin through the crowd of girls that had gathered around him, and out to the foyer, leaving him alone with Vlad's sister.

He smiled at her awkwardly not really knowing what to say. Jonno remembered his attempts to get her to notice him when he was younger and cringed. Vampire or not, she must think he was a total loser. He was about to excuse himself in favour of the bar when Ingrid sneered at him and said,

"I know what you're up to,_ slayer_."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Jonno stammered back, fear thrumming in his chest. Vlad finding out was one thing. Ingrid… well, he'd heard the rumours. She was totally unhinged.

"Yes, you do. You've been misleading poor _oblivious_ Branagh to try and win over Vlad. Trust me; you couldn't have picked a method less likely to succeed." She crowded into his personal space, frowning down at him menacingly, one hand on the wall above his head. "You want to threaten a Dracula, you come to _me_."

Jonno shrank back against the wall, panic flooding through him. There would be no point in trying to run, he knew. He considered yelling for Robin, he could just make out the red of his shirt through the throngs of teenagers. Ingrid followed his gaze and smirked, pressing closer to hiss in his ear in a way that made his blood run cold. "Did you know that we're at a ceasefire with the slayers right now? I bet you didn't, did you? And, yet," she brought her other hand up to press against his neck, her nails tracing his jugular, "_one_ word from the Grand High Vampire would change all that."

"You won't get away with killing me." Jonno said, mortified at the way his voice cracked mid-sentence.

"Oh, I will. Not tonight." Her eyes were glinting and Jonno swallowed; she really was mad. "But soon. I want you to be the first slayer to die at my hand. You should feel honoured." She glanced over her shoulder; Jonno could see Robin and Vlad making their way back across the dancefloor, the relief threatening to make his knees go weak. Ingrid turned back to face him,

"Look into my eyes."


	7. Chapter 7

"Vlad," Robin said seriously, laying a hand on his shoulder and holding his gaze, "You're always going to be my best friend. I promise." A smile broke across his face and Vlad felt his heart lurch. "No matter how much of a vain git you are!"

"Now come on," Robin said distractedly, looking back through the crowd, "Jonno looks _terrified_; how did you get Ingrid to come to this anyway?"

Vlad just shrugged and followed miserably as Robin pushed a path across the dance floor. Ingrid had told him to just tell Robin, explain exactly why he couldn't stand seeing him with Jonno. _But_, he was a coward. Once outside in the foyer, with Robin's gaze fixed solely on him, he had lost his nerve.

Instead of telling Robin he had been distant the last week because he wanted to break Jonno's nose every time he touched him, Vlad had told Robin that he didn't know how to deal with people fawning over him all the time. That he was worried Robin would get bored and not want to be his friend.

Robin had looked up at him, all big brown eyes, and said that he was sorry too. For being so jealous of the attention he got, but that it didn't matter anymore because he had Jonno now. Vlad clenched his hands into fists and fought back the wave of bitterness. Ingrid turned and met his eye, smiling, and he shook his head. She'd been right the first time; he should have told Robin while he still had the chance.

**xXx**

Ingrid sneered at him and Robin smiled at her in return. She looked hot when she was in a bad mood. And she was _always_ in a bad mood. She gave him a particularly filthy parting look and strode away in the direction of the bar; clicking her fingers as a sign that Vlad should follow her. He grinned at Vlad who shrugged slightly before doing as he was told.

"Beautiful but deadly, huh?" He nudged Jonno, hoping the other boy would want to pick up where they had left off. The thought just made him grin wider; everything was going right for once. Vlad had looked so nervous when he'd apologised, as if Robin really might ditch him, like he was the most important thing in Vlad's life. Even better was the fact that Robin really didn't_ care_ that that didn't translate to Vlad wanting more from him than friendship. All it would take now was for the twins to have a personality transplant, and his life would be perfect.

"Jonno?" He asked again when no answer was forthcoming and took Jonno's hand in his own. "Stop thinking about Ingrid!" He scolded with a smirk, "You're stuck with me now."

Jonno frowned at him for a moment before pulling his hand free. "Get away from me."

Robin reached for him again, his good mood slipping slightly. Jonno jerked away violently and it totally dissipated. "What's wrong? Jonno?"

Jonno shook his head, eyes wide and panicked, and backed further away. "Don't touch me!" Other people were starting to watch now, a crowd forming around them. Robin tried to grab Jonno by the arm, wanting to take Jonno outside so they could talk without an audience. Jonno looked at him like he had something contagious and spat, "Vampire!"

Before Robin even had chance to stutter out 'what?' Jonno had lunged at him, knocking them both to the floor, and had the tip of a stake pressed to his chest. Robin shut his eyes; he was too young to die!

**xXx**

Ingrid sipped calmly at her lemonade as the volunteers on duty to supervise the event rushed to Robin's aid. Next to her Vlad was stood, seemingly frozen in shock. She glanced at him from the corner of her eye, taking in his pallid complexion and the deep, dark circles under his eyes. If only the girls who pined at his feet could see past the pheromones she thought ruefully, at least she actually was attractive.

And, then, Vlad was pelting across the room, yelling at Jonno before crouching down next to Robin. Ingrid smirked; it was all going to plan.

**xXx**

"Jonno, what were you thinking!?" Van Helsing hissed at Jonno as Mina apologised to the lead volunteer. "You're supposed to be keeping a low profile." When there was no response, Jonno doing nothing but glowering in Branagh's direction, Van Helsing bent down slightly to meet his son's gaze. The glassy blankness told him everything he needed to know.

"Come on, son." He snapped his finger under Jonno's nose, "Come on, look at me."

Jonno looked at him slowly, blinking in obvious confusion. Mina made her way back over, concern written across her face, but Jonno ignored her – eyes fixed instead on the sight of Count leading Branagh from the hall, one arm wrapped around his shoulders. Before Van Helsing could stop him, Jonno ran after them yelling Robin's name.

**xXx**

"Leave him alone, Van Helsing." Vlad's tone was low and threatening but Jonno refused to listen, his attention on Robin, and Robin alone.

"I didn't mean to do it, Robin. I mean, it wasn't me." His hurried words turned to mist in the cold night air and, in spite of everything, Jonno couldn't help but notice how appealing Robin looked when his cheeks were tinged pink with cold. He tried again, "I'd never hurt you."

Robin looked at him warily, "You just tried to _kill_ me."

Jonno felt sick, the hazy memories of holding one of his dad's stakes to Robin's heart swimming across his vision. "I don't know what came over me." He shook his head, "I know _you're_ not a vampire." He cringed as he realised what he'd said, and Robin picked up on it immediately,

"What do you mean, _I'm_ not a vampire?" Robin glared at him suspiciously. Vlad stood at his side, looking like he'd happily break his neck. Jonno squirmed, unable to think of anything to dig him out of the mess, his mind still feeling slow and sluggish from the hypnosis. "Vlad," Robin said, "Can you leave us alone for a minute?"

Vlad stayed where he was for a long moment, searching for _something_ in Robin's gaze, what Jonno couldn't say. Finally he nodded silently and moved away, although Jonno could still feel the other boy's eyes fixed firmly on the back of his neck. He was so nervous by the time Robin finally spoke that the soft words made him jump.

"So Vlad was right then? You were just doing this to get to him?" Robin looked away for a moment, biting his lip as if to keep from crying. "And your dad put you up to it?" Robin shook his head, "I'm such an idiot."

"It wasn't like that! I mean, yeah, at first. But only at first." Jonno looked at Robin sincerely, "I like you. A lot." Robin's expression tightened, as if it pained him to hear it. Jonno felt guiltier than ever. "I'm so sorry, Robin, really I am."

Robin was silent for a long moment whilst Jonno fidgeted anxiously, not knowing what else to say. Finally Robin sought out his gaze, his dark eyes cold and angry. "Sorry? You're _sorry_? You've been sat there laughing at me all this time, and all you can say is _sorry_!"

From the corner of his eye Jonno could see his parents approaching. He pressed closer to Robin, trying to get his apology across. It was Robin's turn to flinch away from him. "If she hadn't used her mind tricks on me I'd never have told you. I never wanted you to know." He tried to kiss Robin but the other boy turned his head away.

"I bet you didn't!" Robin hissed and stormed over to Vlad, not sparing him a backwards glance. Jonno shrugged off the hand his mum put on his shoulder, scowling at the sympathetic smile on her face. As Ingrid, Robin and Vlad went past Ingrid turned, walking backwards for a moment as she smirked and caught Jonno's eye. He could see his dad watching curiously as she ran a finger across her throat and pointed at him.

"What was that about Jonno?"

Jonno just shook his head. Sometimes he hated being a slayer. It really sucked.


	8. Chapter 8

**[ Chapter Summary: Vlad is pushed to make a decision. It's really not the outcome Van Helsing was hoping for! ]**

"Ingrid!" Vlad hissed, "_Who_ are they?"

Ingrid followed his gaze, her posture screaming nonchalance. "Them? They've come along to help us rid Stokely of the slayer scourge."

"What!?"

"I would have told you sooner," Ingrid shrugged, only her smirk revealing the truth, "but you were too busy swapping spit with Branagh."

"How do you know about that?" Vlad asked suspiciously. It was true; he had taken Robin home, doing his best to deflect Mrs. Branagh's well meant questioning and the twins' howls of laughter, bundling Robin up to his bedroom at full speed. Once there Robin had sulked and complained and ranted and, finally, cried. He had only meant to comfort Robin when he'd scooted closer and put an arm around the other boy's shoulders. But, Robin had _kissed_ him and he had been powerless to stop himself from kissing him back. Over and over again – Ingrid jarred him away from the memory,

"I could just tell. Look at you, first time I've seen you smile in months."

"Yeah, well," Vlad shifted uncomfortably, was he really that obvious? "I still want them gone!" Vlad pointed at the group of vampires huddled around the kitchen table; he could swear he recognised at least one of them from Ingrid's personal – and only recently disbanded – retinue of freedom fighters. "We are _not_ at war with the slayers."

"We are now." Ingrid grinned triumphantly. Her expression turned calculating. "You saw what they're capable of Vlad. If it hadn't been a crowded place, Van Helsing could have _killed_ him."

"Only because you hypnotised him! And I still haven't forgiven you for that, either."

"If I hadn't," Ingrid said silkily, "He'd still be with Branagh. See what you can do when you break the rules? We've_ said_ we're at truce with the slayers, but that doesn't mean we're bound by it." She moved to his other side, laying a hand on his shoulder, "You saw that Van Helsing was carrying a stake. They're plotting against us, Vlad. We need to strike before they do."

She looked at him in apparent concern, "Before someone like _Robin_ gets caught in the crossfire."

"I don't know." Vlad said reluctantly, hating himself for being persuaded by Ingrid's words. "I want us all to live peacefully."

"That's why we have to do it now! So we can set the terms, not spend eternity looking over our shoulders, waiting for the slayers to change their minds." The other vampires had gathered round them both by this point and Vlad struggled to stay resolved. "There wouldn't," Ingrid continued, "be any unnecessary bloodshed."

"I'll –" Every eye in the room was on him in expectation and Vlad found himself stuttering, "I'll think about it." Before Ingrid could catch hold of him he made for the stairs and the relative safety of his bedroom. Halfway up, Ingrid's voice rang in his ears,

"Just remember, they know all about Branagh now. He won't be safe until you take action."

Vlad just shook his head and slammed his bedroom door behind him. He would think about it. He just hoped he came to the right decision.


End file.
